Superpowered Catastrophe
Superpowered Catastrophe '''is a fighting game developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Draconian Games. It is the first chapter of The Superpowered which contains as Catastrophe. Gameplay and Features ''Superpowered Catastrophe'' plays like the Injustice games, while also incorporates elements of the Arc System Works franchises such as Guilty Gear and BlazBlue and the Marvel vs. Capcom games. The gameplay format is 3D. Unlike my previous titles ''Battle Rhythm'' and ''BeastKnights'', the button settings are completely different, meaning you only have three attack buttons and one launcher. Despite the fight system being Round based, no match-point sequences are included, because I want it to be done like JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Once you knock down your opponent in the first rounds, the announcer says "DOWN!" and immediately start the next round with both health indicators restored. If you win the "Best-of-three" rounds by default, the announcer says "FINISH!", and therefore you win the battle. After you win the entire match, the phrase "To Be Continued!" appears at the right bottom of the screen during the Story Mode until the final match. There are '''Stage Interactables, which can be used to deal more damage to the opponent or do unique maneuvers. Some interactables are infinite, while the rest of them are limited. Also, like the Injustice series, there are Stage Transitions. Some stages have transitions whereas the rest doesn't have. The signature attacks of the game are Powered Charges, and each character has two of them, costing 50% of the Power Indicator. It should be noted that the Power Indicator resets to 0% each time a new round starts. Also, the finishers are the Ultimate Charges, which cost the 100% of the Power Indicator and must be performed when your opponent has 25% of health or less and having won your first round. They are cinematic in nature and the final minutes of "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence are played at the moment. Use it with anticipation. Each character has a special ability called Superdrive, which will increase the stats of the fighter for four minutes, as well as enhancing the Powered Charges. During the Superdrive, the timer is paused, just like BlazBlue's Overdrives. To do that, the character emblem must be flashing and after using it, must have a cooldown of eight minutes before using it again. The Story Mode will have 6 regular matches, with the seventh one taking place in their respective rival's scene and concluding with three final matches, one against Greed-O-Crazy (just like Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat II and 2011), and the last ones are the surprise sub-boss and final boss respectively. In the Story Mode, after you choose a character, it shows a small biography and personal data. There are also interlude cutscenes in Story Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. The only drawback is that you cannot perform Stage Transitions and Ultimate Charges during these matches. A major feature in Superpowered Catastrophe is the Advanced Clothing System, where you can customize your characters with outfit parts that you can win through random matches or buying secret files in the Superpowered Shop. These parts can boost the stats of your character, but you can disable these stats for competititve purposes, especially when done for E-Sports. Think of it as the Gear System of Injustice 2. P.S: No microtransactions with real money are used. Also, there's the Spec-Ops Missions mode, where you can play in series of matches with unusual features, e.g.: boost pick-ups, tilting camera, handicap mode, no blocking, etc. Completing these missions raise the chance to get more secret files to unlock even rarer parts of your characters for the Advanced Clothing System. This is clearly inspired in The Multiverse of Injustice 2 and the Living Towers of Mortal Kombat X where it's mostly offline to play and online to update at the same time. The Training Dome stage is a place which resembles a dome similar to Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and 3. Stage Interactables are shown randomly via holograms. It's also the only stage to have a Stage Transition located at both sides, which the victim returns to the same stage after ending the transition. As always, the game runs on 60 frames per second on everything, save for the opening cutscene which runs in 24 frames per second and the cutscenes involving the character introduction and victory sequences, as well as the Ultimate Finishes and the story mode cutscenes, which run on 30 frames per second. Story In the year of 2077, in Wonder City, the place with advanced scientific achievements in history, used to be one of the most beautiful cities in Earth, thanks to the legacy of Major Megapower, one of the best Superheroes ever existed. Unfortunately, a terrorist act occurring in the award ceremony took a toll of 2,500,000 people, Major Megapower included. At the next day, the citizens started to revolt against the Superheroes for an unknown reason. The Team, a group of rookie superheroes, think that the new mayor Emilio Pastrana, is responsible for the revolt, so it's up to then to start to join forces to reveal the truth... which will be not what they think, due to a secret war game that they are unwillingly involved. Rosters Default * Bike Hopper * Bulldozer * Bushido * Chainzaw * EctoSpectre * Fit Fists * Ground Wrecker * Heart Guardian * Icy Princess * Kitty Cutie * Kuautemok * Living Swarm * Mach Volcano * Matadora Sangrienta * Nano-Gun * Parasytus * Pollution Master * Primadonma * Radioactive Kid * Techno-Hacker * Tritor * Valiant Schoolgirl * Venomica * Wild Outlaw Purchase * Black Angel * Corrospitter * Desert Trooper * Eternal Mystery (Pre-Order) * Feminazi * Harpika * Hockey Warrior * Morbidus Obesus * Vampire Blade Bosses * Greed-O-Crazy (Mid-Boss) * Major Megapower (Sub-Boss) * Xenozydos (Final Boss) Arenas Default # Construction Area # Criminal Slums # Cry of Mother Russia # Desolated West # Domn Industries # Grim Cave # Jessica Lee's Dojo # Les Saisons Academy # Neo-American Nuclear Camp # Neo-Tenochtlitlan Street # Neo-Tokyo Plaza # Plaza de Toros # Poisonous Sewers # Polluting Factory # Quarantine Zone # Rainy Street # Techno-Hacker's Lair # Temple of the Kenshin Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Draconian Games Category:Fighting Games Category:T Rated Category:PEGI 16 Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sega Dreamcast 2 Games Category:Samsung Zeo Games Category:Zeo Games Category:Fighting